nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor
Palpatine]] The title of Emperor (feminine Empress) was held by certain officials and heads of state in certain governments. It was usually inherited, but this was not always the case. Sometimes successful warlords and conquerors would create Empires by declaring themselves emperor. It is uncertain how, or even whether, an Emperor's position and authority differed from that of a King. Usually, the title of Emperor insinuates that they rule over a far greater region or variety of cultures compared to a kingdom. Usage The first as yet recorded emperor in the galaxy was Shey Tapani, who founded the Tapani Empire c.7,328 BBY. The next recorded personage to have held imperial authority was Empress Teta, who united the Koros System. After her death, the system was renamed for her in honor of her memory. The title was also used in certain other quarters, such as Atrisia and Eiattu. By far the best known emperor was the Galactic Emperor, the leader of the Galactic Empire. The first holder of this position, Emperor Palpatine, was usually just referred to as "the Emperor". As the Empire's power and influence diminished, however, the title became less important, and by 12 ABY onwards, the Empire was effectively headed by the Supreme Commander in a military dictatorship. The power of the throne was eventually restored under the Fel dynasty. Notable Emperors Famous emperors include, but are not limited to: *Palpatine, Emperor of the Galactic Empire (Galactic Emperor) 19 BBY-4 ABY/11 ABY *Uueg Tching, 54th Emperor of Atrisia c.4,519 BBY *Teta, Empress of the Koros system c.5,000 BBY *Shey Tapani, first Emperor of the Tapani Empire c.7,328 BBY *Jagged Fel, first Emperor of the Fel Empire c.43 ABY aprox. *Roan Fel, third Emperor of the Fel Empire c.130 ABY *Darth Krayt, Emperor of his Sith Empire 130 ABY-137 ABY *Antbbianplourr III, Emperor of Eiattu 6 c.19 BBY Behind the scenes Out of universe, the title "emperor" typically denoted a more powerful monarch than a king, often one who ruled one or more vassal kings. There is, however, no indication that this is true for the Star Wars version of the title, as it was held even by mere planetary rulers. However, it may be noted that it was also derived from the Latin imperator, a military title received by acclamation by victorious Generals, later transformed to one of many titles used by the Roman emperors, from which it derived its meaning as over-king. It was in the original Roman sense that Napoleon revived the title in 1801. This sense seems appropriate to its use by many of the emperors of the Star Wars galaxy. Appearances *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Epic Continues'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' Sources *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' Category:Royalty Category:Titles de:Imperator ru:Император fi:Keisari